Zurgane
Zurgane is the main general in Lothor's army. He is a karakuri robot, which is controlled by an alien bug inside the shell. This is never shown in Ninja Storm, though it's shown in the Zurgane action figure in the US toyline. Biography While Zurgane looks like a Karakuri robot, he is actually a small alien ant-like creature that controls the much larger samurai-like robotic suit, as revealed in the toyline, but this was never shown on the series. He was first shown in the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm Prelude to a Storm", where he along with Lothors forces came to the Wind Ninja Academy and captured all of the Ninja Students. Even though the Thunder Rangers were on Lothor's side at the time in the three-part episode "Thunder Strangers", he despised them, for they got the glory and attention that he wanted from Lothor. He is always mocked by his fellow crewmates because he doesn't have a mouth or eyes. Zurgane is known to be Lothor's technical adviser as he fixes objects on the ship and builds his own evil Zords and even uses robotic monsters. Zurgane's powers are teleportation, energy projection, and the ability to extend swords from his shoulders. Zurgane was destroyed by Vexacus, another of Lothor's generals, in episode 34, "General Deception, Part II". After the destruction of Zurgane's latest Zord by the Power Rangers, Zurgane was left in bad shape. Vexacus took advantage of that in order to perform a sneak attack, destroying him. In the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", when the Abyss was open, Zurgane returned for the final battle, only for him to be defeated again by Shane in his Battlizer. He had later returned again from the reopened Abyss in the final part of the two-part special team up episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder "Thunder Storm", to serve Lothor once again, as he was partnered with Elsa of Mesogog's army. He was destroyed by the Thunder Rangers and Tommy Oliver. Personality Zurgane is a ruthless, sadistic, sarcastic, arrogant, and headstrong General. He enjoys destroying everything in the service of Lothor and is highly loyal to him, but there are instances where he couldn't stand him. He hates the Power Rangers so much, that he often expresses his frustration with hearing their names or being defeated by them. Above all, he likes nothing but evil, but like most villains present in the show, he does show a sense of humor occasionally and has plenty of comedic moments. Powers and Abilities Being the second-in-command General, Zurgane is the most powerful warrior in Lothor's army. In the first part of the three-part episode "Thunder Strangers", he is strong enough to best all three Wind Rangers in Battle. * Strength: '''In the first part of the three-part episode "Thunder Strangers", he is strong enough to best all three Wind Rangers in battle. * '''Armor: '''Zurgane has super strong armor that can take many hits and not even get a scratch. * '''Teleportation: '''Zurgane can teleport to any location at will. * '''Energy Sphere: '''It is revealed in Blake's flashback shown in the third part of the four-part episode "Return of Thunder", that Zurgan can also fire energy spheres from his hands that can capture his enemies, it is similar to Choobo's ability. * '''Magic Upgrade: '''Zurgane has the ability to upgrade a monster's power, as shown in the episode "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo", when he gave Bopp-A-Roo larger black colored boxing fist. Arsenal * '''Swords: '''From his shoulders are swords that Zurgane can pull out for an aid combat. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Zurgane can fire blue energy lasers in rapid succession. * '''Zurganezords: Zurgane can create and pilot Evil Zords called Zurganezords. Alternate Zurgane In an alternate dimension, it's Zurgane works at Storm Chargers where he and Choobo have opposite personalities. Zurgane is among those who assist Mayor Lothor in his fight against the Evil Ninja Rangers. Zords *Zurganezord *Zurganezord II *Zurganezord III *Hyper Zurganezord Appearances Behind the scenes Portray * Zurgane is portrayed by Peter Rowley. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Lothor's Army Category:Aliens